<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i'm glad for it all if it got us where we are by balimaria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478707">i'm glad for it all if it got us where we are</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/balimaria/pseuds/balimaria'>balimaria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Jaspidot - Freeform, Just a little interaction I thought up, One Shot, Unreasonably Sappy Ending, and I always liked this ship so I thought I'd share</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:34:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/balimaria/pseuds/balimaria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gems weren't supposed to like the stars. Gems weren't supposed to like anything, actually.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jasper/Peridot (Steven Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i'm glad for it all if it got us where we are</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peridots were technicians. This was a known fact in gem-kind. They do all sorts of things- fix machines, troubleshoot computers, repair warps, and the like. Peridot, as an individual, was no different. She fixed things by nature. So it was with a bowed head and heavy heart that she acknowledged she wouldn’t be fixing the panel before her any time soon.</p><p>This wasn’t because she didn’t have the skill, stars no. It was just because she was… distracted. Was that the right word…? </p><p>You see, her current mission was to accompany Jasper and their prisoner to the planet Earth. Nothing unusual, besides maybe the destination- Peridots were a necessary addition to any excursion, after all. It was just… well…</p><p>Jasper was really, really big. Even with Peridot's limb enhancers she barely came up to Jasper’s chin. And, well... that made her really good at <i>looming.</i></p><p>(Sometimes she wondered if Jasper was the biggest single gem since the Diamonds.)</p><p>Being loomed over while working was not the ideal environment. Not only because of the other gem breathing down her neck, or the feeling of her stare against Peridot’s back, or even the frankly immense shadow she cast. It was the fear.</p><p>Jaspers were fighters. Jaspers crushed and shattered and took anything thrown at them. Jaspers were not technicians. Yet, inexplicably, she felt as if every little fuck up she made had been carfully catalogued by this Jasper’s watchful eye to be reported later.</p><p>So yeah. She was afraid of Jasper, the gem standing directly behind her. And yeah, she couldn’t do the thing she was made for. And <i>yes,</i> maybe she <i>needed</i> to fix this panel for them to actually <i>go</i> anywhere, but hey, at least the stars were nice…?</p><p>(Gems aren’t supposed to like stars. Gems aren’t supposed to like anything.)</p><p>“Are you done yet?”</p><p>Peridot nearly fell over from sheer shock of being addressed.</p><p>“N-no,” she said, quickly thinking up a lie. “I... I don’t have the proper parts. I’ll need to go down to storage to find them.”</p><p>It was bullshit, yeah. But Jasper didn’t know any better…?</p><p>Footsteps. Heavy, yet strangely muffled. Like their owner knew how to sneak up behind unsuspecting gems and put their fist through the other’s head.</p><p>“It’s a bust hydrocoil, Peridot. You don’t need extra parts for that,” came the annoyed reply, right by her ear.</p><p>Peridot scrambled to her feet, trying to stand as if she had any semblance of dignity. Stars, she was so, <i>so</i> screwed.</p><p>Peridot saluted hastily, the words spilling from her mouth unbidden.</p><p>“I- uh, you’re right,” she stuttered. “Of course you’re right. I just- uh-”</p><p>Jasper’s frown deepened, impatience flickering across her face.</p><p>“Spit it out, techie.”</p><p>Peridot fumbled over her words for a good five more seconds before finally admitting defeat.</p><p>“Apologies,” she breathed. “It is just… difficult to focus with someone standing over me. It's not that there’s anything wrong with you! Definitely not! J-just-”</p><p>Jasper turned and began walking down the corridor. </p><p>“I’ll go. Just get it done,” she growled over her shoulder.</p><p>Peridot continued gaping long after Jasper had rounded the corner of the hall.</p><p>(Gems aren’t supposed to forgive inadequacies.)</p><p>Peridot shook herself out of the trance. Maybe Jasper had been lenient with her this time, but it was unlikely to happen again if she continued <i>not</i> fixing their ship. So, hastily shoving any thoughts of <i>what how why</i> out of her head, Peridot got back to work.</p><p>She fixed the hydrocoil. It was annoying, tedious work, but she got it done. That was what she was made for, after all. Despite the silence of the empty ship, the chill of the air, and the occasional creaking of metal under pressure, Peridot felt satisfied.</p><p>The feeling soon dissipated. She didn’t know why. She’d fixed the ship. She’d been useful. She’d fulfilled her purpose. This was supposed to make her happy.</p><p>Peridot got to her feet, sighing to herself. No matter- all she had to do was inform Jasper that the ship was back online. No biggie. </p><p>It took her awhile to find Jasper. The ship was much larger than what she was used to, and it was a much older model. The halls were big and winding and there were so many windows looking out onto the blue-gray moats of distant nebulae, sprinkled with tiny quartz-shard stars.</p><p>“Did you finish?”</p><p>(It was a lie. Jasper had found her.)</p><p>For the second time that hour, Peridot nearly toppled over from sheer fright. </p><p>“Jasper!” she squeaked. “I’m sorry! I was just, uh- checking out surroundings for debris! I-”</p><p>“I don’t care about your star watching, techie,” Jasper cut her off. “I just asked if you finished.”</p><p>Peridot paused. Then nodded hesitantly.</p><p>Jasper’s seemingly permanent sneer softened slightly, and Peridot felt her trembling quiet a bit.</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>Neither of them moved.</p><p>
  <i>She had forgotten to salute. She had lied twice. She had just been caught staring out the window. </i>
</p><p>And now Jasper was staring with her.</p><p>“Never got why these ships have so many windows if they don’t want people staring out them,” Jasper huffed. Peridot nodded shakily, still unable to create words.</p><p>An asteroid passed soundlessly by.</p><p>Jasper left.</p><p>Peridot did collapse then. Stars, she had no idea why she wasn’t lying in pieces right now. Jaspers were known for their ruthlessness, and this specific Jasper for her cunning and perfection. </p><p>There was nothing for it but to keep going, though.</p><p>Peridot returned to the control room and booted up the engines, resetting their course for Earth. </p><p>=====</p><p>Later, after days where she thought she would die and days where she thought it was pointless and days she thought she ruined everything she touched- she and Jasper would stare at the stars again. And though the aftermath of the corruption still thrummed through Jasper’s light, manifesting itself in protruding horns and splatters of blue-green spots, though there were still thin fracture lines along the facets of her gem, though the blinding glow in her eyes had dimmed- Peridot smiled. And Jasper smiles back. </p><p>Peridot sighs contentedly. Though the night shown dark above them, she felt the warmth of the sun where Jasper’s hand fell over her own.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>